Then
by silver.music.notes
Summary: Hawaii 5-0 One Shot. Based off the song Then by Brad Paisley. StevexOC


**Then (Hawaii 5-0 ONE-SHOT) **

_I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you_

_You had me mezmorzied _

Steve McGarrett had a hard time trying to keep his eyes off of Emileigh Mercer. She was beautiful with her lightly tanned skin, light brown wavy hair, and grey eyes. Lori had met her a couple years ago and recently was reacquainted with her a couple weeks ago. So Lori brought her to the get-together that Hawaii Five-0 was having on the beach. It was for the team and their friends. Emileigh was currently sitting on a beach towel talking to Danny, who was flirting with her. To Steve's relief, she did not seem to be interested in him. In fact, she kept glancing over to where Steve was and blushing every time he caught her looking at him.

_And three weeks later, in the front porch light_

_Taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight_

_I hadn't told you yet,_

_But I told I loved you then..._

Three weeks later, Steve and Emma (as she preferred to be called) had went on three dates and he had just dropped her off after the third date. Like a gentleman, he walked her to the front door of her house. The front porch light was on, where as it was almost ten o'clock at night.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Looking down at her, he saw her smirking at him. When he did not make a move, she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. Every time, one of them pulled away, the other always pulled them back. This went on for almost forty-five minutes before Steve finally pulled away. "You need to go, don't you?"

"I have work in the morning." He admitted. "I'll call you later." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly before walking to his car.

_Now you're my whole life,_

_Now you're my whole world,_

_And I just can't believe_

_That way I feel about you girl_

_Like a river meets the sea_

_Stronger than it's ever been_

_We've come so far since that day_

_And I thought I loved you then..._

The next year was spent with going on dates, spending the night at each other's houses, and just talking. Steve knew that he was in love with her and he wanted to do the thing that would make him totally and completely his. He wanted to marry her. So he took Kono with him to the ring store.

"What's this about Steve?" She asked as they walked down the street.

"I want to buy Emma an engagement ring."

"And you want my help picking it out."

"No you and Emma have the same ring size." He admitted as he held the door open for her.

"And how do you know this?" She gave him a questioning look.

"She tried on your class ring which fit her ring finger perfectly."

"Alright, let's get shopping."

_And I remember taking you back to right where I first met you,_

_You were so surprised,_

_There were people around, but I didn't care_

_Got down on one knee right there _

_And once again_

_I thought I loved you then..._

"Where are we going, Steve?" Emma asked as he carried her to the beach where he first met her. He had blindfolded her and had her on his back so she couldn't feel the texture of the sand with her sandals.

"You'll see." Steve answered. He set her down in the ocean, where she was ankle deep.

"Can I take off my blindfold now?" She asked. Not answering her, he pulled out the ring box. "Steve why am I standing in water?" Kneeling down, he opened the box to reveal the simple, but beautiful diamond ring. Tired of waiting, she took it off and gasped. "Stev-"

"Emileigh Noelle Mercer, I love you. Every day, I grow to love you more. When I think it's impossible to love you more, you do something that makes me fall even more in love with you. So I'm going to be selfish and ask you to be mine. I want to marry you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

First, words would not come out. When she'd open her mouth, nothing came out. So she nodded while crying tears of joy. "Of course, I'll marry you. Nothing would make me happier." He grinned, stood up, and kissed her. Suddenly there was clapping and whistling. Pulling away, she saw people on the beach all looking at them.

_Now you're my whole life,_

_Now you're my whole world,_

_And I just can't believe_

_That way I feel about you girl_

_Like a river meets the sea_

_Stronger than it's ever been_

_We've come so far since that day_

_And I thought I loved you then.._

It was finally the day. The day where she would become Emileigh McGarrett. He was pacing back and forth in one of the rooms. Emma had requested that they get married in a church then have the reception on the beach, the same beach where they met and where he proposed. It came time for him, Danny, Chin, Joe, and the pastor to go into room where the wedding would take place. They all got in place with Danny beside Steve, Joe beside Danny, and Chin beside Joe.

"Relax Steve." Danny whispered.

Grace, who was the flower girl, came down the aisle first, dropping white rose petals behind her as she walked. She was dressed in a simple teal sundress. Once she walked down the aisle, she sat on the front row.

Kono came next. She was dressed in a strapless teal dress and hugged her petite figure nicely. She was holding a bouquet of white roses. Then came Lori. She was wearing the exact dress as Kono and held the exact same bouquet. Once they reached the front of the church, it was time for the bride. The entire church stood up as the piano played the bridal march.

Emma was being given away by her father. She was dressed in a plain white wedding dress. The sleeves were lace that clung to her upper arms. Her face was covered by a veil but anybody could see the smile that graced her face.

Neither Steve or Emma really remembered the vows or the stuff the pastor said. All they remembered was the simple two words that they both said.

"Do you, Steven McGarrett take Emileigh Mercer to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He said clearly with no hesistation.

"And do you, Emileigh Mercer take Steven McGarrett to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Steve raised the veil and kissed her softly. Everybody clapped as the new couple headed back down the aisle.

_I could just see you, with a baby on the way_

_And I could just see you, when your hair is turning gray_

_What I can't see it how I'm ever gonna love you more_

_But I've said that before_

_Now you're my whole life,_

_Now you're my whole world,_

_And I just can't believe_

_That way I feel about you girl_

_We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in_

_And I'll look at you and say_

_And I thought I loved you then_

_And I thought I loved you then..._


End file.
